12 Reasons Why
by XxPriestess.ReneexX
Summary: InoShika pairing! Just a little thing I cooked up since I wanted to post something on 12/12/12. Hope you like it! Shikamaru makes a list... but what is it about? and what's it for? Read and find out! :)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Got it? Good.**

**Title- The 12 Reason's Why**

**Pairing- ShikaIno**

**Rated- T**

**Warning: Some OOCness and slight mature/ sexual content**

* * *

Ino Yamanaka.

She's on my mind 24/7 and it seems like there's nothing I can do about it. I talked to Asuma about it and he said I should write down a couple reason's why I love her just do get it out of my system.

Okay that was a lie I actually asked Asuma how I should propose to her well more like explained my idea...

Tch… this is going to be so troublesome…

**Numero Uno:**

She is beautiful.

Her beautiful long blonde hair always swished in the breeze and her bright crystal blue eyes always looking at me with an addicting gaze. I could never say no to her when she looked at me like that.

**Number 2:**

She's the perfect amount of troublesome.

What I mean is…

"_Shika-kun! Come shopping with me!" the 16 year old blonde shouted happily. The Nara boy groaned and covered his face. He was currently laying down on the ground watching the clouds perfectly happy. "No" was his short and quick answer. "Please Shika-kun I promise I won't be troublesome!" she pleaded. He just groaned and shook his head "No Ino" he told her. Ino wasn't happy about that. Suddenly he felt weight come onto his stomach and the wind was knocked out of him. _

"_I won't get off of you until you promise to come with me" she stated a certain fire was in here ice blue eyes. Shikamaru groaned she had pressed her body to his and it was making the perverted part of Shikamaru very happy. "Ino get off of me. You're being troublesome" he murmured. She shook her head "No." she said mocking his lazy tone. Shikamaru shrugged and closed his eyes. Hey he might as well enjoy it while she was there…_

Then by the end of the day she had fallen asleep on me, I had to carry her home but I didn't really mind.

**Number 3:**

The way she always smiled.

_It was Ino's sixteenth birthday party well actually it was more the end of it and Shikamaru was the last one to leave. "Shika-kun how come you didn't get me anything?" she asked in a sad tone. Shikamaru smirked and held out a box. Just a simple not very fancy box, her face instantly brightened and she eagerly grabbed the box._

_She opened it and her smile dropped, she was looking at the box in aw. He instantly felt self conscious about the gift. Did she not like it?_

_Ino flung herself at Shikamaru and hugged him tightly "Thanks so much Shika!" she yelled happily "It's absolutely gorgeous I love it!" she grinned from ear to ear. "Now help me put it on!" she demanded. Shikamaru tried to suppress the blush that was creeping onto his face but he failed epically. _

Ino hadn't stopped smiling for a week. She loved that necklace with everything she had. It made me happy to think she loved something I gave her.

**Number 4:**

That stupid nickname that she had given me when we were 4…

"_Shikamaru son, we're going to go over to the Yamanaka house so you better behave" a younger version of Shikau Nara said to his son. The boy just looked at him tiredly but nodded, he was very intelligent at this age and he could understand most of what was said between all the adults._

"_Shikamaru I want you to meet Ino" Mrs. Yamanaka said to the two kids. "Say hi to Shikamaru Ino" she said to her daughter before walking back to the kitchen to join the adults. The little girl instantly looked at him and smiled "Hi Sneak-a-maro" she said struggling with his name. "My name is Shi-ka-marou" he pronounced his name with syllables so she would understand. She looked at him and tried again "Shikama- Shika- Shika" she tried again but failed. "I'm going to call you Shika-kun now let's go colours!" she announced happily before dragging him to her mini desk._

Ever since that day she captivated me with everything she did and even though I acted like I hated that nickname secretly I loved it.

**Number 5: **

How she always knew what to say to me

"_Shikamaru what's wrong" she demanded, arms crossed and foot tapping impatiently. He sighed and rolled over "Nothing…" "Don't give me that crap! I know when something's wrong we're best friends! I can always tell" she told her voice become slightly gentler. He felt the bed dip and a body slowy move next to him and small arms slithered around his body. "Shika, I don't really know what happened but I know you'll tell me when you're ready. I'm here for you, you're my best friend" she told him with an affectionate squeeze. Shikamaru instantly felt better._

She always said something that made me feel like I didn't have to tell her but she would still be there.

**Number 6:**

I love her laugh.

"_Come on Shika-kun! The flowers are ready to be picked!" 10 year old Ino cried happily. She quickly ran to the field of flowers and proceeded to dance. Slowly Shikamaru was making his way towards her; once he reached the field he laid down between the flowers and began to fall asleep. _

_Later he began to wake up to giggling. Beside him Ino had a big goofy smile plastered to her face and she looked like she was trying not to laugh. Shikamaru groaned Ino had done something, he didn't know what but he knew it was something._ _Ino laughed and pulled out a small compact mirror and showed Shikamaru his reflection. Horror washed over him as he saw what happened, Ino had woven hundreds of flowers in his hair. Ino began to laugh at the look on his face and Shikamaru couldn't help but have a tiny grin on his face._

Her laugh was too infectious for me to be angry with her.

**Number 7: **

I love how she smells.

Being around flowers gave her a wonderful floral smell. It was floral mixed with honey and vanilla and to me she smelt absolutely amazing. It was my favourite smell of all time, it was addicting.

**Number 8:**

I can't stop thinking about her. She _never _leaves my mind.

_Dear Journal,_

_This is stupid I don't know why Ino is making me write down everything I feel into this stupid little book. How troublesome I just want to go and take a nap at my tree and maybe watch the clouds… Ino can be such a pain in the neck, all she does is complain and think about her precious Sasuke-kun. He's even worse, stupid cocky Uchiha. He can't even see how great a girl Ino can be and he's just tossing her aside like a piece of meat. Ugh. Ino's calling me goodbye journal._

_Sincerely, Nara Shikamaru_

Most of my journal entries are like this, I bag on Ino then talk about how great she is. I have some serious problems…

**Number 9:**

**I Love You.**

The first time we said that made me fall for Ino even harder. It was so random and neither of us were expecting it, I have to admit I really do like it when she's jealous…

"_SHIKAMARU NARA!" Ino's angry voice said well more liked shrieked as she stomped up the stairs and into my room. Shikamaru groaned at her tone he was going to get yelled at and he wasn't happy about. Ino suddenly slammed the door open and he could practically feel the rage that radiated off of her. _

_Shikamaru was actually sat up since he was a bit paranoid about what the kunoichi was going to say and do._

"_What the FUCK is going on?" she screamed out her hands were shaking in anger. Shikamaru raised a brow "No need for the language" he teased trying to get her to calm down. "I am not in the mood for games Nara!" she spit out. Shikamaru tensed, when she used his last name that mean she was beyond pissed. _

"_Okay Ino tell me what happened" he murmured softly. Ino glared and crossed her arms "I was walking in town today and you know what I heard? THAT YOU AND THAT FUCKING TEMARI ARE NOW GOING OUT? AND YOU'RE MOVING TO FUCKIN SUNA TOGETHER?!" she screamed the last bit His eyes widened and the cigarette fell from his mouth. Ino started to breath heavy and Shikamaru took a chance to speak._

"_Ino, who told you that?" he asked trying not to run in fear, she still had a murderous look in her eyes. _

"_Temari" she spit out spitefully. Shikamaru raised a brow and shook his head "Ino, why would you believe her?" he asked smoothly very amused at the situation._

"_DON'T YOU SMIRK AT ME NARA! AND WHY WOULDN'T I? I KNEW YOU ALWAYS HAD A CRUSH ON HER! ARGH!" Ino screamed in frustration. Shikamaru sighed "She's lying Ino. I don't like her and I'm not moving to Suna" he told her lazily. _

"_Besides why do you even care?" _

"_BECAUSE I FUCKIN LOVE YOU MORON!" _

…_._

I love you too.

**Number 10:**

**Our first time**

It was out 2 year anniversary and I had just taken Ino out for dinner and a movie; a typical date. But instead of taking her home I took her to the beach…

"_Shika-kuun why didn't you tell me we were going to the beach? We could've gone swimming" she whined as she dipped her toes into the water. I grinned and walked over to a tree behind it I had stashed a couple things for this moment. I had a blanket, drinks, towels and of course bathing suits._

_I pulled them out and gave Ino a smirk. She squealed and ran over to him she gave him a quick peck then ran behind a tree. Not even a minute later she was changed and splashing happily in the water. Shikamaru just chuckled at her childlike behavior but he went and did the same thing before joining her in the water._

_They had splashed around for a while and just had fun together enjoying the time they had together. Now they were currently cuddling with each other on the blanket and were covered in the towels to keep warm. Ino looked up at Shikamaru "Thank you" she murmured placing a kiss on his well toned chest._

_He smiled and tugged her closer "Your welcome" then he closed the distance between them and connected their lips. Ino's lips moved in sync with his and each of their hands started to roam. Shikamaru squeezed her breast and Ino moaned softly. Encouraged he started to fondle them and soon the bikini was coming off…_

_Next came his shorts until they were stark naked. _

"_Are you sure Ino?" he asked timidly not sure if this was really what she wanted. _

_She nodded her head vigorously._

"_Shika-kun I love you, there is no one else I would want to do this with" _

Now I'm not going to say how the rest of the night went but we were sure lucky that it was a private beach and no one was there. Sex with Ino just took our relationship to a higher level and made me fall even more in love with her.

**Number 11:**

**Our first real fight**

Yeah this was probably another thing that made me love you. It was such a silly and unnecessary fight but we fought anyways but I enjoyed how we ended it…

"_Purple!" she shouted_

"_Leave it" he sighed_

"_But I want purple!" she said with a pout. He groaned "No, we are leaving it. It's so troublesome" he murmured tiredly. She puffed her cheeks out for a minute then glared. "Our house is too boring! We need to spice it up!" she argued._

"_Leaving it red is fine Ino. Red is a passion colour" he argued back. "So? Purple is my favourite colour! It'll make me really happy" she sang. Shikamaru groaned "Ino no is no. This is my house therefore I will choose the colour and I am saying we're not changing it. Now drop it" he said with a tired yawn. _

_Ino glared "Oh so now it's your house? I thought this was **our **house Shikamaru" she said angrily. Shikamaru groaned he just dig his grave. "I didn't mean it like that" _

"_Then how did you mean it? Cause it sounds like you don't want me living with you anymore"_

"_How in the world did you come up with that? I never said anything like that!"_

"_IT WAS IMPLIED" she started._

"_NO IT WASN'T!" he tried to finish._

"_Well it sure as HELL sounded like it was" she argued back. _

"_Well listen carefully when I say it wasn't" he told her._

"_Then why can't we change the colour?" she said yet again._

"_Because I said so" he told her with finality._

"_That's not fair Shikamaru! This is my house too! But until you realize that I'm leaving!" she said in frustration. Then turned for the door, but she found she couldn't._

"_Release your jutsu" she murmured. _

"_No" he said with a smirk daring her to take action. _

"_Oh so now you want to control my actions too?" she replied with a glare._

"_No… stop being so troublesome Ino" he said walking closer to her. She glared as she started to walk as well. _

"_Stop it Shikamaru! You're really upsetting me!" she said tears forming. He stopped and instantly felt guilty. He released his hold on her, she sighed in relief and walked over to him. "Now apologize" she whispered in his ear. She started teasing him, she pressed her body up against his and started to rub against his a little bit. _

_Shikamaru sucked in a breath and tried to be strong but he was way too attracted to Ino to say no._

"_I'm sorry" he murmured._

_She pulled away with a smile "and?"_

_He groaned and pressed his face into her neck "and we can paint the walls purple" he muttered against her neck._

"_Good, now since you've been a bad boy I think a punishment is needed here" she said with a mischievous glint in her eye. _

That was my favourite look, it was so sexy and alluring. Our fight was stupid but we ended up happy and having some fun after. Now I have purple walls in my house…

**And Finally…**

**Number 12:**

**The Day She Said Yes.**

Ino looked up and gave Shikamaru a confused look. "Um… Shikamaru I know you're lazy and everything but you didn't finish number twelve" she informed him passing him the paper to show him. He grinned "That's because number twelve hasn't happened yet" he told her. She looked at him confused "Well… say yes to what?" she asked impatiently.

He laughed "Always the impatient one" he murmured quietly. She smiled sheepishly then in a demanding tone said "Okay so tell me, say yes to what!?" she really wanted to know what he was planning.

Then at exactly 12:12 on the twelfth day of the twelfth month on 20**12**, Shikamaru got down on one knee and proceeded to take a box out of his pocket.

Ino stood there in shock and covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh Shika-kun…" she murmured as tears began to form.

He smirked "Today is supposed to be a lucky day so… Ino Yamanaka, I love you to the moon and back and I will love you forever. You are my first and only love and nothing will ever become between us. No matter how annoying, stubborn, reckless and troublesome you are-"

"Hey!" she said smacking him on the shoulder playfully. A smile was on her lips and she was blinking back tears.

"You will always be the sweet, beautiful girl that I love. So please will you do me the honor of marrying me?" he asked with the utmost confidence.

Ino squealed in happiness and shouted a very load "YES!" Shikamaru chuckled at her and took the ring out of he box and placed it on her finger. It was a beautiful silver band with a sapphire diamond in the centre and was surrounded by smaller white diamonds. It was perfect and it fit Ino perfectly.

Ino kissed her fiancé then started to drag him towards the village.

"Ino where are we going?" he groaned out but proceeded to let her drag him.

"We have to go tell EVERYONE!" she shouted in excitement

"How troublesome" he said with a smirk.

"I love you too." She said cheekily before kissing him again.

And on the bottom of Shikamaru's list number 12 had just one sentence.

_The best day of our lives._

* * *

**|The End|**

**Hey lovelies I hope you liked this one shot. I decided to post this because it is 12/12/12 and I really wanted to have something posted on a special say like that, silly I know but hey that's me for ya :)**

**Originally this was going to go in 101 Naruto One shots than I decided I didn't wan't to do that.  
**

**Anyways I hope your days are lovely and I hope to have another chapter in both of my stories out soon. Oh and a Christmas special! **

**Have a wonderful day!**

**Review and favourite please! Well if you want to that is…**

**Sayonara!**

**Xoxo- Renee**


End file.
